Superwholock at Hogwarts
by Lunafarts
Summary: Well, it's Superwholock at Hogwarts. No Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Voldy.
1. Chapter 1 Sorting

The huge Great Hall was full of chattering students, telling each other about their summer breaks and their adventures. The golden plates gleamed in the candlelight, and as Dean looked up at the stars on the enchanted ceiling, he thought "man, am I glad to be home". It had been a particularly bad summer with John, and Dean was glad his Sammy would finally be able to come to Hogwarts with him. The first years came in, all little and scared in contrast with Dean's friends. He pointed out Sammy to them. Little sweet Sammy, in his Hogwarts robes and his wild hair. He looked nervous. Dean thought back to his first day at Hogwarts. He hadn't met Cas yet. Those were hard times, without Cas. Lonely, so lonely and so broken.

McGonagall was putting the Sorting Hat on that wobbly stool and it burst into song. Dean rolled his eyes. He hated things like that. Then, his eyes met Castiel's and he was lost in them. Oh, Cas' eyes. His beautiful, hypnotizing, green, green eyes. He cringed at what his dad would say, let alone do if he found out that Dean had been going out with Cas for three years nodded his head toward the front of the hall. A boy with wild black hair and a blue scarf was sitting on the stool. Holmes, Sherlock. he was sorted into Ravenclaw before the hat even touched his head. Dean realized he must be Mycroft Holmes' little brother. Dean started to tell Cas about how excited Sammy had been. Cas smiled, but sometimes he thought Dean talked about his brother WAY TOO MUCH! The next few kids were nondescript and none of them caught his attention.

After that there was a girl who had bright red hair clipped to the side. This timid looking blond boy gave her a kiss on the cheek before she was called, Amy Pond, to be sorted into and Cas cheered for her along with the other Gryffindors. A wonky looking kid who could only be described as a giraffe was called. John Smith. After a minute, he joined his friend with the Gryffindors. After John Smith there were a couple of kids who looked really nerdy. Like Star Trek - SciFi - memorizing The Periodic Table and Pi to the 100th digit kind of nerdy. Dean smiled to himself, thinking Sammy might finally make some friends. It'd always been easy for Dean to fit in, but Sammy was always a freak around kids his age. Dean had noticed some scars on Sammy's wrists, but he really didn't want to have some chick flick moment with him, and who could he tell? Not Dad, that was for they moved around too often for a teacher or a counselor to help him. Anyway, that was a while ago, and things would be better now, a fresh start. McGonagall was getting to the W's now, and Dean could see Sam was shaking. A short blonde boy named John Watson was put into Hufflepuff. Boring. When McGonagall called Rory Williams, the blonde who kissed Amy Dean felt sad for Sam, the last one. After Rory was sorted into Gryffindor, he sat down and made out with the ginger girl, to Dean's surprise.

"Winchester, Sam" Everyone turned to look at Dean in surprise. Dean smiled proudly. Sam stumbled on his way up, and the Slytherins snickered. Crowley and Moriarty smirked at Dean. He made a mental note to beat them up. dean sighed with relief as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" He'd been worried that Sam would be put into that Ravenclaw sh/t. Dean joined in with his house, hollering and whistling the loudest. Sam was going to sit down with the first years, but Dean gestured him over. Sam made his way over, slightly awkwardly, and sat down.

"Sammy!" Dean beamed.

"Guys, this is my brother, Sam. And Sam, this is my... my boyfriend, Cas."

Sam froze, then made a face like 'this all makes sense now', then smiled and said "That's cool, Dean." Dean unclenched his butt cheeks. Things never go like you expect them to. He wanted to hug his brother, but.

"And, uh, this is River, uh..Ten, and Rose."

"Hello, Sam"

"Sam."

"Hi, Sam"

Dumbledore was saying something Dean wasn't listening to, and then the food appeared. Sam had go off to see the other first years. Dean put down his burger to talk to Cas, who was absentmindedly playing with his food that he wasn't going to eat.

As Castiel watched Percy eat blue waffles, he told Dean "I'm happy for you, Dean."

"I'm happy for us, Cas."

And then they were kissing, and they kept on kissing, long after everyone had gone and after McGonagall had stopped giving them dirty looks because she knew it'd make no difference. When they stopped the hall was dark, and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogsmeade

Rose woke up to the sound of teenage girls giggling. River was telling them how she thought that John Smith fellow "looked cute, is all."She smiled to herself, because she thought he WAS cute, just not in that particular body. And River knew she was listening. Rose put her robes over her uniform. She put on her mascara and pinned her hair to the side with a couple of sparkly barrettes.

" You ready, River? Let's go then."

River waved goodbye to the other girls and followed Rose out of the dormitory.

When they arrived at breakfast, Dean and Cas were sharing pancakes with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. Rose just happened to know they had bewitched their fuzzy pyjamas and house coats to look like their robes and uniforms. Those two! She smiled at them.

" Hey. Rose!" Dean said with a smile, ignoring River. Ever since that one night… well, let's just say they weren't the best of cocked his head to one side and glared at Dean. "River" Dean mumbled, looking down. River smirked.

McGonagall was passing out the time tables. Dean didn't bother to take one, knowing he could just follow Cas around all day. Rose pointed out they had Potions first, and Dean and Cas simultaneously groaned.

"That son of a..."

"Mr. Winchester!" McGonagall glared at him.

"Hehehe..." Dean smiled like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. After watching McGonagall march towards a couple of second years chanting "chug! chug! chug!" at a boy drinking a two liter bottle of Pepsi in one go, Cas spoke:

"How about Hogsmeade, Dean?" at the same time that Dean said:

"How about Hogsmeade, Cas?"

"Jinx!" they said together.

"Jinx again!" they said, laughing.

"_Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation._" Dean started to sing.

"You"

"And I"

"Were"

"Just meant to be!"

"_Love is an open door!_ _Love is an open door!_ _Life can be so much more!"_

_"Hogsmeade it is! #FREEWILL! You guys coming?" River nodded enthusiastically, but Rose felt uneasy. Jackie would kill her if she heard Rose had been skipping._

_"Aw, come on, Rose! We won't get caught!"_

_"Well, all right." She was in the mood for Butterbeer. And Snape was an asshat. Dean wolfed down the rest of their pancakes and they left the hall. They want back to the Gryffindor tower to change their clothes. Rose put on her old Union Jack shirt, jeans and a khaki coloured jacket. River was in a Pizza John shirt and a flowy floral skirt with her poofy hair in two buns. The Common Room was empty, everyone had gone to class. Cas used his angel mojo to get them to Hogsmeade instantly. It was a crisp fall day, and Rose's friends were happily chattering about how they had missed wished Ten was here, but he loved Potions, and anyway, he'd never dream of missing class. They walked to the Three Broomsticks and ordered four Butterbeers. _

_"Isn't there some place you ought to be?"_

_The bartender accused, eying Castiel's gold and red scarf that he'd knitted himself. _

_"Well, if you'd rather we left..." River started._

_"No, no" The bartender didn't want to lose their business. The butterbeer woke her up and as they made their way towards Honeydukes, the stress washed away from her mind. Dean and River piled up on sweets as Rose thought about how they were going to get it next Potions class. Cas brought them back to the common room, five minutes early for Transfiguration._


	3. Chapter 3 Bullied

To Dean's disappointment, Gryffindors in his year had all their classes with the Slytherins, and that meant Moriarty and Crowley. Usually, they weren't too bad, but ever since Dean had come out in public, they bullying had got worse. There was a lot Dean didn't share with his brother, and Sam knew it. Sam was walking with his new friends, Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Howard. They passed by Dean, who was surrounded bu a couple of mean looking guys in his year.

"Faggot"

They called at him. Who're you kissing now, Dean? Do you love him? Do you want to marry him?"

Sam saw a tear roll down Dean's face. Dean, who never cried, not when things got really really bad at home, not when he got shot in the shoulder, not even when Sam talked to him about Mom. Never. And then, Dean started to punch and punch and kick and punch. Snape pranced over, his cloak floating behind him.

"Winchester" Snape drawled, and with a flick of his wand , Dean was flung to the ground. Crowley and Moriarty quickly walked away.

"200 points from Gryffindor!" Snape smirked.

"I don't give a damn about the house cup!" Dean shouted.

"Detention, Winchester. My office, seven o' clock Saturday night." Snape was enjoying himself now. "Oh, I nearly forgot about that missed class incident. Sadly, that is your head of house's problem, but I've informed her."

"Don't CARE!" Dean walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten one sitting on his bed in the dormitory reading LOTR. Dean and Castiel walked in, Dean crying onto Castiel's shoulder.

"And then he said I was a f-" Dean stopped when he noticed Ten, and he wiped away his tears.

"Hello, Ten" Cas said quietly. He took Dean to his bed, drew the curtains closed, and muttered "muffliato", drowning out Dean's whimpering. Ten felt bad for Dean, but he wasn't too well off himself. Rose had gone snd skipped potions with her friends, and that'd earned them three months of Wednesday night detentions with McGonagall. So, he'd been lonely enough, living the Netflix and Tumblr introvert life. And then there was the fact that his future self and friends were here and that could go terribly wrong.

Ten went down to the common room and sat down next to River and Rose on the comfy sofa. The common room was dark and quiet and it smelled like popcorn. Everyone was watching the Batman movie from 2008. Ten looked around. He spotted Sam Winchester and his friends. Sam wasn't watching the movie. He loked distant. Ten wondered what he was thinking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was doing well in most of his classes. He excelled most at Defence Against The Dark Arts. Wonder why?

"Excuse me? Spock totally beats Yoda!" Shekdon argued with Raj as they made their way to the Potions classroom. They were late again. Everyone turned to stare at them as they sat down awkwardly.

"Mr. Winchester, I see that you are not nearly as vapid and insubordinate as your brother. Where might I find a bezoar?"

Samansweeed without looking at his notes."

"A goat's stomach, sir."

"Very good"Sam was interested in every class at Hogwarts, it was yhat simple. He and his friends made flashcards and studied at every chance they could.

By some mistake, the first years' classes were all mixed together so all the houses had class with each other. There were to boys in Sam's class who seemed to be frienss, however unlikelh the pairing. Sherlock and John always sat with each other and John swore he saw one staring at the oyher while he wasn't looking quite often.

"Sherlock, you can't analyze people's romances for them."

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

They had clearly had this conversation before.

"Look, Sherlock, I miss you. I never see you anymore, you're always in the Ravenclaw common room and"

"Then meet me. Tonight. Tonight. Come to the Ravenclaw tower and we'll be together. Tonight."

"Okay."

That night, after every other Hufflepuff had gone to bed, John made his way down through the dark halls to the Ravenclaw tower. It was late, and he was not prepared for the riddle. " I don't know where the hell vanished objects go!" He said, as loudly as he dared. Sherlock came and opened the door, smirking. "I hate riddles too", he said, lying. John sat down on the velvety blue loveseat with Sherlock, looking deeply into Sherlock's eyes. Then he remembered where he was and who he was, for that matter. His eyes darted away.

"So. Complete privacy. No one to hear us or bother us. What should we do?" asked John. Sherlock studied John. He was in his stocking feet, and they were pretty that to his shabby haircut and obviously hand me down pyjamas, and Sherlock saw a lonely boy from a big family who didn't get enough attention. "Cluedo! Let's play Cluedo!"

"Alright." John said, confused. He later regretted that decision. Sherlock smiled. Mycroft never played Cluedo with him. Even though he was only in fifth year, Mycroft has to act like Mr. Classy Grown Up all the time. Playing with his parents was torture, it was much too easy. Other than that, there really was no one for Sherlock to ask. Five minutes later, after a rather short game, John was smouldering and Sherlock was very happy, even though he looked nonchalant. After a while they just sipped very sugary and creamy tea together. The house elves were doing their nightly chores quietly. John thought of the indie girls and their S.P.E.W. buttons. John and Sherlock decided to play Truth or Dare without the Dares.

"Have you ever fancied someone, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's face flushed. What to do? Quickly, he has to think: What do people do when they're telling the truth? AH, yes. Eye contact, calm voice, no fidgeting.

"No."

"Oh" and was.. Was that disappointment Sherlock detected on John's face? After that it was awkward, mostly for John, but kind of for Sherlock. They both looked way, but after a while their eyes made their ways back to each other's. And they were staring at each other so intently that it looked like they were staring into each other's souls, and then John did it. He did it, and he couldn't believe he did it, and why did he do it? But then Sherlock kissed him back and all was right in the universe.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam noticed that Sherlock barely ever listened in class. He always seemed bored. He was always writing, and he had this thick, beat up notebook that Sam just knew he took everywhere because it looked like it had been around the world and back. Then he thought of his dad's journal, which HAD been around the world and back. Then he thought of his dad, and he thought of that night when his dad wasn't home for Christmas so Dean stole girl presents for him. His mind was wandering. It did that a lot lately. So, get this. Sherlock'd stare at someone, examine them for a couple of minutes, and then just when it started to get REALLY creepy, he'd start writing madly in his book. And then he'd start over with a new person.

"Sam, please inform Leonard that a three tined fork is not a fork at all but is rather a trident!" Sam rolled his eyes, brought back to reality.

There was this Slytherin in his class, a snooty looking kid who had a nose that always looked like he smelled something rotten.

"Hey, psychopath. What's that, your diary? Ate you writing about your boyfriend, psychopath?"

"It's high functioning sociopath. Do your research." He looked nonplussed, but Sam knew well and good that words can leave deep scars.

You know, here's the thing. Sam always heard people call people gay or a faggot or what have you. But see, these aren't good insults at all. (I'm quoting John Green here) We have this weird thing in the world where instead of being insulted for what you do, you're insulted for who you are. Sam was thinking this, and then he got angry. And then he got so angry that he ran after that guy and jumped on him and he didn't stop for a while.

"Well, well, well. Where have I seen this before? Another stupid Winchester, beating up a helpless boy. Well, I guess I'll be seeing both your brother AND you for Wednesday night detention. 50 points from Gryffindor."

Tuesday came and went, and it was Wednesday night, soon enough. River, Cas, Dean, and Rose made their way down to the Potions classroom , chattering had big headphones on, the kind that look like earmuffs. You could hear the metal from ten feet away.

"Dean, you're going to go deaf" Cas said, worrying.

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm not your mother. I am your boyfriend. Why would you ask me that? Your mother is deceased."

"Oh, Cas" Rose sighed. River laughed.

As the group turned the corner, they fell silent. Sam was sitting outside the door. He had a black eye and bruised knuckles. He didn't look to good these looked up, then tore off his headphones, running to his brother. "Sammy! Oh, Sammy, what've you done?"

"He was a dick!"

"I'm so proud."

"Dean!"

"Look, Sammy. I know things are hard for you. Trust me, I know. But you are loved. I love you. There. I said it, and I love you. And you have friends and you don't need to worry anymore, about other kids or monsters, or even Dad. I'm here for you Sammy, I've got you."

"We've all got you, Sam" Rose added.

Then Dean noticed the thin red lines on Sam's left wrist. His voice was hushed now, and pleading.

"Sammy. Sammy. Oh, Sammy. Please don't. Please, not ever again. Please, for me Sammy."

"I'm a freak, Dean. I deserve to feel like this."

"No. You're my brother, Sammy, and I love you. I'd die for you. I **have** died for you."

They all turned around when they heard the sarcastic sound of Snape slow clapping a few feet away.

"well, isn't this touching!" Snape said, pleased with himself. Dean glowered at him, his middle finger trembling.

"You will be cleaning my classroom. I will be here in two hours, and you will be here every Wednesday until I am satisfied."

"Well, it might be hard to clean your class seeing as you leave a trail of grease wherever you go."

Snape was so done. He just left, his cloak fluttering fabulously behind him. River says she saw him flip his hair like in the hair dye commercials. They shut the door, and put on I Will Follow You Into The dark by Death Cab For Cutie. They just sat on the desks and talked. River did her Chekov from Star Trek impression and Rose laughed so hard she snorted which only mad her laugh harder. Then Landslide by Fleetwood Mac came on. This song reminded Dean of his mom. He thought it probably reminded a lot of people of their moms. He wasn't paying attention to his friends. The truth was that what he saw on his brother's arm scared him a lot. Things never were great between his brother and his dad. Things never got too serious, but there were a couple of times when... Anyway. Sam had been through a lot of shit, and the truth was he changed because of it.

Castiel finished showing the his self proclaimed ninja moves just before Snape came in and gave them dirty looks as he dismissed them. When the group got back to the Gryffindor common room, Dean gave Sam a hug when he thought no one was looking. Dean knew the truth about hugs, though. You never know what the other person is feeling when you hug them.


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween

The grounds outside of Hogwarts started to get chilly. It was almost winter now, and Sam put on his Gryffindor scarf before he went out to Herbology.

He was preoccupied as he watered his Wolfbane sprout. Sam was thinking about one Halloween, when he was eight. He'd always wanted to go door to door with a pillowcase to get candy. The answer from his dad was always a resounding "NO". Their dad knew way too much about monsters and demons and Halloween to let his sons take any part in it. With John, no was no, so while their dad hunted down a vampire, Sam and Dean sat on the motel couch and watched Ghostbusters on the fuzzy TV.

"But I want candy, Dean!"

"Sam! What do you expect me to do! Dad said no. Remember what happened last time we disobeyed Dad?"

Sam did remember, and he fell silent. But Dean slipped on his jacket and left out the door, returning ten minutes later with a backpack full of candy.

That memory gave Sam a melancholy smile, and he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He thought about being a parent, if he lived that long. For starters, his kids wouldn't know a Goddamn thing about the Supernatural. They'd get proper Christmas, and he'd go to their baseball games, and Goddammit he'd tuck them in every night and tell the dates they brought home for dinner embarrassing stories.

The Halloween feast that night was hauntingly magnificent (oh, how I amuse myself :) ) There were piles of sweets everywhere, and Dean filled all his pockets. Then Castiel got a better idea and expanded his pockets so they could fit sweets in by the basketful. Sam thought his brother had finally met his match.

The next day was a Wednesday and that meant detention. The five kids walked through Hogwarts, now decked out with holly and tinsel towards the dungeons. Dean smiled because Sam was **still **having fun with the talking pictures, moving staircases, and disappearing doorways. As usual, Snape left them alone to 'clean' and this time Dean convinced them to listen to ACDC. As Dean sang along to Back in Black, Sam decided that his brother and his friends weren't too bad. But, he couldn't just cling to him like he always did. He had to grow, he had to change. Even though it was so, so hard. Sam thought about his friends. Leonard, Sheldon, and Raj were a whole new caliber of nerd. Sam had never heard teenage boys talk about hobbits for so long and at such length.  
"We should play twister!" Cas said, smiling. He used his Grace to pull the game out of nowhere, and with a flap it was spread out on the floor.

"I'm not playing Twister, Castiel." Castiel's face fell, and he pouted, but you couldn't tell whether he was serious or not.

"You hurt his feelings!" Dean said protectively. "I'll play with you, baby." So with River manning the spinner, Dean and Cas played a rather hands-on game of spinner, if you know what I mean.

"Cas, stop it!" Dean exclaimed while Cas moaned. River groaned.

"You know what? We're done with this!" Rose half shouted, making her way towards the Twister mat.

"Rose!" Dean and Cas moaned while she folded it up.

"No. I'm not watching you two hook up in Snape's classroom.


End file.
